Road Trip (Emison)
by i-heart-emison
Summary: The girls go on a road trip and things between Emison get a little 'heated'.


All five girls decided to go on a road trip, stopping off in different states on their way to California. Emily driving her car with Alison riding shotgun and Hanna in the back seat behind Ali. Spencer and Aria in Spencer's car so they could fit all their stuff in without it being cramped. Every time they stopped off Hanna would get into a different car and at the minute she was snoring in the back of Emily's. Both blondes fell asleep about half an hour ago and Emily was just left listening to the radio.

Emily looked at her girlfriend in the passenger seat, her blue eyes fluttering open and her pale arms stretching out in front of her.

"Well hello sleepyhead" Emily smirked at the blonde, Alison didn't say anything she just flashed the brunette a smile.

"Hey baby" Ali mumbled, leaning her head on the headrest on her seat. The two didn't speak for a few minutes, because Emily knew how long it took her girlfriend to wake up properly. They sat in a comfortable silence, but the radio was on a low volume so it could barely be heard. The blonde couldn't sit still for the past five minutes she had been squirming about in her seat, and this caught Emily's attention and she wanted to know what was wrong with the blonde.

"Okay what's up, you can't seem to sit still" Emily said quickly glancing at Alison who was trying her best to sit still. The blonde didn't say anything, instead she turned around in her seat to look at Hanna.

"Hanna?" Alison said to see if she was sleeping still and the fact that Hanna didn't even stir in her sleep proved that she was in a deep sleep. Alison turned once again in her seat so she was facing the front.

"I had a dream" Ali said quietly, still trying her best to sit still.

"Okay Martin Luther King, what kind of dream?" Emily joked and Ali just rolled her eyes at the brunettes attempt of a joke.

"It was about you and me" she said her pale cheeks now turning a slight pink colour.

"Ohhh you had a sex dream?" Emily questioned and Alison nodded. "Wow the Alison DiLaurentis is all embarrassed about sex" Emily said actually a little shocked, because Alison rarely ever got embarrassed about anything.

"But you wanna know a secret?" Alison asked as she grabbed hold of Emily's hand, Emily nodded her head and Alison just smirked. She leaned closer to Emily so she could whisper in her ear.

"I'm so wet for you" Alison whispered seductively and now it was Emily's turn to blush. Alison pulled Emily's hand to the waistband of her jeans, the blondes breath hitched when she felt Emily's fingers on her skin.

"You have to be quite, I know she's a deep sleeper but you make one noise I stop, okay?" Emily said, she skillfully undid the button on Ali's pants with one hand and slipped her fingers into the blondes panties. The brunettes fingers gently touching her clit. She slowly moved her fingers down through her folds.

"Shit you are wet" Emily whispered, glancing at Alison quickly then looking back at the road. The blonde was gripping onto the chair so tight that her knuckles were white and she was biting her bottom lip to stop her moans; but that didn't stop the almost silent whimpers. Emily dipped the tip of her middle finger inside of Alison but pulled it away second later.

"Stop teasing me Em, I need you" Alison hissed, slightly bucking her hips to try and get Emily to stop teasing her. The blonde was biting her bottom lip so hard she was nearly drawing blood. Emily's fingers ran through Alison's now dripping folds before slipping her middle finger inside the whimpering blonde. Her fingers thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm.

"More... Em I need more" Ali whispered, Emily smirked before slipping another finger inside her girlfriend and she sped up her thrusts. Emily was trying her best to focus on the road no matter how much she wanted to kiss her girl.

"Fuck I'm close Em" Ali whispered her breathing becoming ragged. Emily knew exactly what would send her girlfriend over the edge. She rubbed slow circles on the blondes clit with her thumb and curled her fingers inside her. Within seconds Alison had her head thrown back her lip was now bleeding from how hard she was biting it, and Emily was sure that Alison was going to break the seat with how hard she was gripping onto it. The brunettes fingers were still buried deep inside of Alison, the blonde was slowly coming down from her high.

"That was amazing" She panted, Emily pulled her fingers out and Alison whimpered at the loss of contact. The swimmer brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean from Alison.

"Better than your dream?" Emily asked a cocky smirk on her face.

"Oh god yes it felt so good, thank you baby" Alison smiled and leaned over to kiss Emily.

"Ew gross, I am here and Emily should be driving not kissing you" Hanna said sleepily, Alison turned to face her so quick.

"How long have you been awake?" Alison snapped at their blonde friend in the backseat.

"Since you said that was amazing" Hanna said mocking how Alison spoke. Alison's cheeks turned bright red and buried her face in her hands and they sat in silence for a few minutes until Emily announced that they need to stop for gas. Hanna quickly text Aria to let them know they would be stopping off so she could ride with them.

"I'm gonna get in Spencer's car" Hanna announced as she started to get out of the car when they pulled up. Emily nodded her head as she started filling the car with gas, she looked over to Spencer's car which was parked behind hers. The two brunettes in the front were looking at Hanna, they started laughing and the blonde in the backseat had a frown on her face.

"Hanna's told Aria and Spence what we were doing" Emily mumbled as she got in the car. They got back on the road Alison's fingers were slowly traveling up Emily's thigh.

"W-what are you doing?" Emily asked her breath hitching. Alison sat there with a smirk on her face.

"It's your turn baby"


End file.
